


i stand in a valley watching it, and you are not there at all

by lilaclavenders



Series: a burning hill [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Zukka has just been established, however it isn’t the main focus either, strained sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: “You’ve always been soft, Zuko,” Azula offhandedly says. “I wonder what that’s like.” She purses her lips and grabs a gold tin that Zuko remembers their mother using for special occasions. It’s filled with a rich shade of red that glides smoothly onto Azula’s lips and cheeks.Zuko trying to open up with Azula.
Relationships: Past Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: a burning hill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894720
Kudos: 62





	i stand in a valley watching it, and you are not there at all

**Author's Note:**

> i have not read the comics so oops i have no idea what zuko and azula are like after the war

Zuko quietly approaches the doorway, quickly debating whether to go outside to see Sokka instead the closer he gets.

“What do you want, Zuzu?” Azula hollers, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Zuko asks, bewildered, “How did you know it was me?” 

Azula scoffs, “I could hear you sighing. It’s very distracting.”

Zuko scowls. “I have a lot on my plate right now, Azula.”

“And your sour mood is bringing me down while I’m trying to fix my hair and makeup, but we can’t have it all,” she turns to face him with a pout. “Can we?”

“No,” Zuko says solemnly, frowning at the sound of Katara and Sokka playfully bickering from outside, something childish and without malice. “But it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“You’ve always been soft, Zuko,” Azula offhandedly says. “I wonder what that’s like.” She purses her lips and grabs a gold tin that Zuko remembers their mother using for special occasions. It’s filled with a rich shade of red that glides smoothly onto Azula’s lips and cheeks.

”Hm,” Zuko replies in agreement, just to appease her, but is instead met with Azula’s narrowed eyes. 

“Don’t act like you think you know me,” she threatens, the red of her lips almost creasing. “You may be the Firelord, but I am twice the person you could ever be.”

Zuko sighs, “That’s true, but I am twice as happy - you know you can be happier too, nothing’s stopping you.”

Azula throws a knife at the doorway in response. She scoffs, “You sound just like our failure of an Uncle.”

Zuko huffs once in amusement. “You sound just like our failure of a Father.

Sokka’s voice carries louder than his footsteps. He laughs, “Wow, Azula, I see you’ve taken up interior design.” He awkwardly points at the knife.

“Yes,” Azula smoothly replies, “I’ve always admired water tribe fur rugs - I wondered if your preservation methods also work on human skin, perhaps you’d like to volunteer?”

“Uh-“ Sokka cowers behind Zuko, delicately wrapping his fingers around the other’s hand, and instinctively hovering his other hand over his boomerang, which makes Zuko frown and Azula smirk. “It was nice talking to ‘ya, Azula.”

Azula’s intense gaze locks onto Sokka and Zuko’s joined hands just for a second, then she looks back to her mirror. “Always a pleasure, Boys,” Azula yawns, placing the tin gently into a drawer. 

Zuko lets himself get pulled away by Sokka, mirroring Azula’s lost gaze towards a stack of unopened letters from Kyoshi Island.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of doing another chapter but with sokka and katara ?? hm


End file.
